


Sam's Education

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Dean, Fingering, Fuck Hole Dean, Gangbang, Manipulation, Multi, Objectification, Older Sam, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toy Dean, Sibling Incest, Slut Dean, Top Castiel, Top John, Top Sam, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Younger Dean, whore Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Cas decide to give fourteen years old Sam, sex education, using thirteen years old Dean as practical example.</p><p>Dean is happy to help, because she is such a good girl, always eager to make her daddy and big brothers proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Education

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue.
> 
> Dean is thirteen, Sam is fourteen and Cas is sixteen.
> 
> John is their dad.
> 
> This is a very immoral fic, so hit back if you don't wanna loose your innocence.
> 
> Already kinky souls, enjoy ;D

Sam entered his motel room with dinner and he froze at the sight in front of him. 

Dean was lying in the middle of the bed and her hands were held above her head. But that is not what blew his head, it was the fact that she was as naked as the day she was born, plus the c-cup tits.

He noticed Cas playing with her hole as John interrupted his gaze by saying "Hey son, we have been waiting for you". Sam stared at John and said "Christo".

John laughed and said "Relax boy, we are not possessed and this is not what it looks like". 

John stood up to go and sit next to Cas, on the bed and dip his finger in Dean's hole. He said "You are fourteen now, and we thought we should give you sex education, just like I gave your brother two years ago". 

Sam's eyes opened wide hearing this and he asked "Two years ago? Dean was just eleven back then". John said "Yes, and I worked so hard to get her ready for your brother. But it was much easier this time, both her holes are already well used now".

Sam just stared at the naked feast lying in front of him like a hungry wolf, as his cock pressed against his fly.

John noticed and smirked, saying "I can see, you are very enthusiastic about your new lesson, so lets start. Come here son".

Sam didn't need to be told twice, he rushed next to his father and big brother.

John said "Okay, so first of all, these are the slut holes which will provide you the pleasure you could never imagine. But before you could use it, you need to know about lube".

Cas brought a huge bottle of lube from the nightstand and handed it to John. 

John poured a generous amount of lube on both Dean's holes and his fingers. He slapped his fingers over Dean's clit and she jerked her hips towards his hand.

John laughed and said "See? She is so excited, fuckin' bitch loves this shit". Sam couldn't control his excitement as he saw Dean's response, he cupped his cock through the pants.

John smiled as he saw Sam cupping himself from the corner of his eyes.

He said "See, a hole is usually very tight. So when you do this with someone else, it's always better to prepare it first by fingering". He rubbed his fingers a couple of times over Dean's G spot and she squirted, squirming her hips.

Sam's eyes ripped wide as he saw that and John laughed "I hit her G spot, here feel it". Sam thrusted his dry finger inside Dean's pussy and felt the silky inner walls around his fingers. Her insides were wet with what he understood was cum. Probably dad and Cas fucked her already. The warm, wet muscles were gripping his fingers tightly. Just the thought of such tight feeling around his cock was driving him insane. He rubbed his finger inside, a couple of times and noticed a tiny little throbbing bulge. Dean jerked her hips as he pressed it and John patted his back proudly. He said "Great job son, you found it. See how much pleasure you are providing her?".

Sam added another finger and continued rubbing her G spot, she squirmed around his hand and jerked her hips. 

John said "With Dean, you don't need much preparation, but with anyone else you need fingering". Sam nodded.

John continued "And always, always wear a condom. We don't want you to catch anything from outsiders. You don't need rubber with Dean, she is our personal whore and she likes getting cum inside her holes". Sam smiled and nodded.

John asked "You wanna try?". Sam didn't need to be told twice, he unzipped his pants quickly and pulled his rock hard cock out. 

John said "Cas and I fucked her a few moments ago so she is loose enough. You enter her slowly at first and then increase thrust. With outsiders you should not use your hunter's strength, but Dean here, could take anything. She takes mine and Cas's cock both at the same time sometimes". Sam couldn't control anymore, he was so turned on by thinking about how it would feel if all three of them fucked her at the same time.

He slowly lined the head of his cock with Dean's hole and she pushed towards him. Cas laughed and said "such a perfect little slut we have", John and Sam smiled then Sam thrusted his cock all the way in, till he was balls deep in Dean's pussy. 

Even after being fucked by dad and Cas's huge cocks, she was still so fuckin' tight. The wet inner walls of her slut hole were squeezing the precum out of his aching cock. 

He started pounding in and out of her hard, using all his strength. He couldn't even hold one full minute and gripped her ass, leaving crescent shaped nail marks on it. He came deep inside her, filling her up with his cum. He pushed his cum as deep as it would go inside her tight tunnel.

He felt dizzy as he pulled out, and got off the bed and sat on the nearest chair to get a perfect view of her hole.

John said "I am proud of you son, now watch how Cas and I do it". Cas picked Dean up and laid on the bed, sitting her on his lap. 

He directed his thick cock towards her sloppy, cum dripping pussy and thrusted inside. John didn't wait for a minute and pulled his cock out, he thrusted his huge cock in her tiny little asshole.

They started pounding in and out of her as she bounced on their cocks. A few minutes later they came deep inside her and pushed their cum in, as deep as it would go. 

They slowly pulled out and slipped two plugs inside both her holes. John looked at Sam and said "It is important to plug her after we have taken our pleasure, so that her holes always stay stretched and available for whenever we wanna use her again".

Sam looked at John and Cas and smiled dizzily, he was still recovering from the intense orgasm he had.

********************************************

A few minutes later when they gained back their energy, John said "Now Sam, the purpose of education is earning money by getting a job. So now we are gonna teach you how to make money using our slut".

Cas picked Dean up, bridal style. She was still completely naked and the plugs were hanging from both her holes. They carried her to the bar next to their motel.

Every eye turned towards Dean as they walked in, they could hear a few whistles and cheers.

Cas laid Dean on a pool table and said "Now you be a good whore and let whoever wants to fuck you, use you, okay?". Dean nodded because she is such a good girl who always listens to her big brothers and daddy.

Cas placed a bucket next to Dean, on which it was written 'Fuck this hole for ten bucks'. 

It didn't take a minute before cues were organized and all the men just waiting impatiently to pay ten bucks and slide their cocks in a warm, tight tunnel and enjoy pure bliss.

John said "You can be as rough as you want but no one is allowed to cum inside her". They nodded as one of them removed the plug and thrusted his cock in one go. He grunted at the cum splattered insides of her and started roughly fucking her.

He pulled out and came all over her abdomen. 

He moved aside and next one came forward to use her.

Some men were getting impatient, waiting for their turns, so they paid John extra to use all her holes at a time. John happily accepted.

Sam watched his thirteen year old sister get fucked for hours by at least two dozen men.

After they were done, they just rubbed their cocks on her face and left. Cas picked Dean up and started walking out of the bar, John picked up the money bucket, and he and Sam followed.

They entered their motel room and carried Dean to the bathroom. She was covered in cum, her holes were red and abused after being used by so many men. Her jaw was aching and her lips were abused red after getting face fucked.

They cleaned her up, cleaned all her holes with their fingers and removed their cum. They washed the cum from her hair and all her joints.

Then they dried her up with a towel, laid her on the bed and fucked her again.

They came inside her again and plugged the cum in.

Dean passed out like that as they cuddled next to her saying "You did good baby girl, we are proud of you".

This way Sam's education was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments.  
> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
